Disney x Pretty Cure x Vocaloid: the Flower Bouquets of Project Diva
Ariel: Hi there, I haven't seen a special human before. I'm Ariel, one of the Disney characters, and I originally came from Atlantica where I was born a mermaid. Cure Sunshine: It's a pleasure to meet you, Ariel, I'm Cure Sunshine and I'm one of the 4 Pretty Cures from Heartcatch. My civilian English name is Irene Miller and I was born a civilized human. (both girls finish shaking their hands) Ariel: So, what companions do you have, Sunshine? I have Sebastian, Flounder and Scuttle as my animal friends and they all understand me. Cure Sunshine: You do? I see now. That's a good question, by the way. My best companion is my Fairimal assistant named Potpourri and she's the cutest one in my life. Prima (approaching): Did somebody say companions? Ariel: Who is that? Prima: Perhaps I may be allowed to introduce myself, if you don't mind. I'm Prima and I'm one of the Zero-G Vocaloids. Out of all the 9, I'm one of the two who are officially opera singers and even though some people think my voice type is a contralto, it's clearly soprano that I like being called. Ariel: An opera singer? Well, I haven't met you yet. I'm Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid. Cure Sunshine: And I'm Cure Sunshine from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. We both have our best companions, only she has more than I do. Ariel: But that's not all. I married Prince Eric who is now my husband because I fell in love with him all along as I saw him for the first time. Prima: I see that you are a lucky lady, Ariel, I married my husband Tonio after he was first introduced, but it's difficult to know how my actual story is. I possibly fell in love with him after his first appearance, of course. But, I'll save the rest of the story for you and for later, OK? Ariel: What are we all waiting for? It's time to go exploring what's new to the entire world! (scene cuts to all 3 walking into the field of trees) Cure Sunshine: What is this place? Ariel: This is what people like to call a field. Eric and I used to play in one of those back in my world. Prima: Hold a second. You have a field back in your own world, Ariel? Cure Sunshine: She sure does, and I have my own in the Pretty Cure world as well. Prima: I've never played in a field with either of you before, so I'd be happy to play with you here. (distant whistling of descending objects) Ariel: Did you hear something? *catches a tulip bouquet* Oh, this looks like a bouquet of flowers. I've had one before in my wedding with Eric, but this one is different. It's pretty in pink and this is the first time I've seen... what do they name them? Of course, tulips~ Cure Sunshine: Sunflowers, my favorite~! Prima: I'm familiar with daisies myself, but I didn't expect them to become a bouquet like this, especially with the bottoms of their stems covered and tied in a ribbon. Ariel: How curious~ I can't wait to show this to my husband, Prima! These tulips really are part of the whole real world. Cure Sunshine: Something tells me that I'm the first Pretty Cure to inherit a flower bouquet that has her theme flower, for I was born to love sunflowers. Prima: Indeed, Sunshine, my husband hasn't seen these daisies for ages, so I'll take the opportunity to show them to him. (all giggling) Tasks by Kimberly Jordan *Casting and transcript *MMD settings and animation Voice cast * Jodi Benson as Ariel (from Disney's The Little Mermaid) * Veronica Taylor as Cure Sunshine (from Heartcatch Pretty Cure) * Sarah Brightman as Prima (from Vocaloid) Category:Disney Category:Pretty Cure Category:Vocaloid Category:Crossovers Category:Originals Category:Short films